Service robots have traditionally been tasked with doing the dull and dirty jobs in human facilities, such as homes, commercial and industrial buildings. However, that very action of performing the service creates a large fund of temporal-spatial information and knowledge about the facility in which the work is performed.
Previous service robots have ignored this large fund of information and knowledge as an asset, resulting in its waste.